


Chance Encounters

by Kabyan



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabyan/pseuds/Kabyan
Summary: Series of unexpected encounters lead to Andy and Miranda discovering their true feelings.





	Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: English is not my native language. All comments will be greatly appreciated.

Julia Ravitz the wife of Irv Ravitz was getting frustrated month by month. A cause of her frustration was a forenamed husband who obviously thought that coming home at decent hours wasn't required anymore. Last month he got at home around eleven or even later every working evening, slightly smelling of alcohol and tobacco.  
Surely they had their falling out for years but he didn't allow himself such blatant disrespect. Private investigator hired after two weeks of such behavior claimed that dear Irv didn't leave Elias-Clark building till late evening. And after that he drove straight to their house. So what was he doing at the office? It couldn't be work; Julia spoke with his secretary and confirmed that fact. There could be only one reason: Irv was screwing somebody at the office.  
Being insulted and feeling vengeful Julia decided to teach dear Irv a lesson. And who could better punish the man than one and only Miranda Priestly? It was common knowledge that her husband and editor of Runway hated each other personally and professionally. Therefore Julia called Miranda and arranged lunch with her at the restaurant Irv used to take her.  
Now two women were cautiously studying each other. They weren't friends or even good acquaintances but common interest brought them together.  
''You want me to catch your husband in the process so to say. Do I get this right?'' Miranda asked.  
''Well, yes.''  
''May I ask why you turned to me?'' Miranda just couldn't get it. If or rather when any of her husbands cheated on her she wouldn't want others to know that humiliating fact.  
''Oh, haven't I told you, Miranda? Private investigator traced him to the Runway floor.'' Julia pleasantly smiled.  
''It doesn't answer the question.'' Editor parried. 'Who is idiotic enough to fuck with Irv at the Runway office?' Miranda thought. Nobody came to mind. Of course she employed a great amount of idiots. Maybe one of them was dense enough to start an affair with her Nemesis. Well, this person will find soon why one should not mess with Miranda Priestly.  
''You see, Miranda, I'm not planning to divorce Irv. But if you get something to hold over my husband's head… I'm sure he'll suffer greatly.'' Julia calmly explained.  
That's why Queen of Fashion mas carefully making her way to Runway office. Irv's wife offer sounded quite promising. After Paris two month ago their relationship with Irv became even more hostile than before. CEO of Elias-Clark publication would jump at a chance to get rid of her.  
Miranda decided to come to her office after this business with Irv would be over. Andrea would still be at her workplace waiting for the Book to be finished. The girl nearly left her in Paris. Thinking about this gave Miranda the same feeling of fear and helplessness she experienced when she turned around and the girl wasn't there. This feeling vanished only when she had Andrea waiting at her door with some mundane explanation. Miranda didn't question the girl, she simply was too relieved to have her assistant back.  
These days she treated Andrea warily: no insults, no impossible tasks. She didn't want her to leave. Fortunately, her assistant was good at her job so Miranda didn't give her employees any reasons to wonder about her sanity.  
Editor didn't venture too deep into her motives. It was plain and simple. When Andrea smiled her big infectious smile Miranda got palpitations in her stomach.  
Therefore decision was made. Andrea shouldn't have any reasons to abandon Miranda like first time.  
While Miranda was searching for Irv and contemplating her attitude towards her pretty assistant Irv was currently in a presence of said assistant.  
When Andy threw her phone in a fountain and turned her back on her employer she ran into Irv Ravitz at some bar. They drank, talked, drank some more and unsurprisingly personal feelings were revealed. Andy wasn't astonished to know that Irv hated Miranda because once she humiliated him in front of his colleague whom he was infatuated with.  
''It was long ago, Andy. I doubt cold-hearted bitch even remembers it.'' Irv bitterly said.  
After that the talk turned to Andy and she admitted first to herself and then to Irv that she was in love with the woman who wounded them both.  
''I understand nothing can come out of my feelings. Miranda is straight and probably doesn't even see me as a person. Anyway now I'm totally fired and maybe already replaced.'' Irv gave her a handkerchief and only then she realized she had tears streaming her cheeks.  
It was Irv who convinced Andy to return to Miranda. ''You have nothing to lose, don't you?''  
And he was right. Her boss miraculously let her back. Nowadays their relationship was slightly warmer than before though considering it was Miranda she was talking about it was practically a huge step forward. Of course no words were exchanged but Andy noticed certain things. Andy didn't need to wait for another elevator now. Wherever Miranda ought to go it seemed Andy was right there too. And once Miranda actually explained why some new designer would never work.  
Her personal life suffered drastic changes as well. Andy's random drinking session with Irv led to unexpected consequences. After her break-up with Nate Lily and Doug put the blame entirely on Andy and she found herself lonely and with nobody to talk to. Apparently Irv had similar situation. Once he simply showed up at Runway office when Andy was waiting for the book and they discovered it was still easy to talk when being sober. It was really strange how open they were, how little they kept to themselves. Some nights they played cards or chess other nights they discussed everything that came to mind from personal relations to matters of philosophy.  
It looked like today it was the latter.  
They were sitting at Andy's desk. Irv was slowly sipping his whiskey which Andy politely declined. His facial expression was tired and almost wistful. Andy wondered if he was having hard time at home.  
''What's wrong? It's your wife, isn't it?'' Andy was 99 % certain. In response to Andy's admission of loving Miranda tale of Irv's crumbling marriage was quite trivial.  
''You will make a fine journalist one day, Andy.'' Irv pensively looked at the young woman who suddenly became his confidant and friend. ''Yeah, it's just that I can't stand coming home anymore. We barely speak, we don't eat together, we haven't been in same bed for years.''  
''And what do you want to do about it?''  
''I don't know. What do you think I should do?''  
''Marriage consult, divorce? It's not my place to tell you what to do but I see this situation is taking its toll on you. Sooner than later you'd have to make a decision.''  
''One day I probably will do something but not today.'' Irv shook his head. ''Not today. Better tell me about you, Andy. How is your sweetheart treating you these days?''  
''You'd be surprised but she seems almost nice.''  
''Strange and uncharacteristic for her. Doesn't it tell you have a chance?'' Irv was eager to get distracted from his miserable state of personal affairs.  
''Do you truly think I have any chances at all?'' Andy bitterly asked. She knew Irv only wanted to cheer her up but it was painful to understand she'd never have a chance to hold Miranda in her arms.  
''Who knows? She is unpredictable and well, stranger things happen. Tomorrow Emily could confess her undying love for you.''  
Andy stared at Irv and in a moment they were laughing hysterically.  
''Really, Irv? The hell will freeze first. If I held last cheese cub on Earth in my hands Emily wouldn't have it in her to say something kind to me.''  
''I don't get why Emily hates you, Andy. You are always polite and nice to everybody.'' Irv raised his brows questioningly.  
''At first I was a fashion disaster. I didn't know how Gabbana was spelt. What's even worse I didn't know who Miranda was. For Emily I was breathing and walking crime committed to fashion. And then I took Paris from her. Have I told you Miranda wanted me to come to Paris instead of Emily?''  
''No, you haven't. You should be happy Miranda chose you.'' Irv stated but then Andy winced and he added. ''It's another confirmation Miranda likes you, isn't it?''  
''Firstly Miranda likes not me but my work performance. I've became really fluent in Miranda language, it's rather easy when you are paying close attention to barely noticeable shift of her brows, quirk of her lips, movement of her hands. She is mesmerizing to me. I can't stop watching her.'' Young woman dreamily smiled and continued. ''So you see it's simply convenient to the rule of never asking Miranda anything. Secondly, I am not happy because Miranda accused me of betraying Emily when I went to Paris fashion week instead of her. It made me evaluate a great amount of things in my life.''  
''Do you believe it yourself?'' Irv immediately protested. '' You didn't have a chance to decline or you'd find yourself jobless and with no perspectives at all and anyway Emily was in no capacity to go to Paris.''  
''That's what I tell myself.'' Andy whispered looking at her hands. ''After Miranda told me she saw a great deal of herself in me I was horrified. It went against everything I was taught. I wanted to believe I couldn't do to my friend what Miranda did to Nigel. However I chose to stay. I couldn't walk away from the woman I glimpsed in Paris.''  
''You are different from Miranda, trust me. I've known her for years and never seen her doing nice things to anybody. Personally I don't understand at all what you see in that woman. You are too good to her.''  
''You haven't heard her talking to her children then. Despite what everybody says Miranda isn't the cold and unfeeling Ice Queen. Did you know she donates to charity a lot or that it actually brings her pleasure to help talented designers achieve professional success? In these moments I fall in love with her all over again.'' Andy defended Miranda with fervor.  
''Calm down, Andy. I don't want to argue about Miranda's personal qualities. Don't want to raise your hopes up but I think she likes you. I noticed a few times when she was looking at you with something close to softness.''  
''I wish you were right. But that is impossible.'' Andy didn't say that even if Miranda liked her it wasn't nearly enough for Miranda to embark on any personal relationship with her much younger second assistant.  
Contemplative silence hang between them that nobody was inclined to disturb. It was somewhat peaceful and had a calming influence on them both. After all talking did bring relief.  
What Andy and Irv didn't know was that their conversation had an unsuspected witness. When Miranda didn't find any traces of Irv she decided to walk to her office. What she discovered really shocked her. Apparently Irv and her second assistant confided in each other on a regular basis. How such a thing could develop was beyond her.  
She was startled when Irv asked about Andrea's sweetheart. And a woman no less. After a terribly long time though in reality probably no more than several minutes a name was said. Her name. Andrea loved her. It was astonishing to think about it. How could that happen? And more important what would Miranda do?  
Quietly Miranda made her way out of the building. She needed to make up her mind. How did she feel about Andrea? When she thought Andrea loved somebody else it was a very unpleasant and unsatisfying sensation. 'Who was she kidding?' Miranda snorted, only a thought of Andrea being with unknown woman made her blood boil in her veins. Could it be that insensibly for herself she fell in love with the girl? She wanted to know everything about Andrea and more importantly she wanted Andrea to know Miranda as well. Never have other people fascinated her so completely. That kindness, compassion, genuine care and concern. It couldn't hurt either that her taste in fashion has significantly improved since working at Runway.  
If she didn't take action sooner or later the girl will leave Miranda for greater things. Clearly Andrea didn't believe Miranda liked her at all which couldn't be further from the truth. Once her time is up she'll be following her dream of writing and probably trying forget Miranda. Maybe it was better to let her go but Miranda wasn't selfless enough to miss her final chance at love and happiness.  
She'll be damned if that thing between them doesn't work.  
Today they would speak. One way or another their relationship was going to change. Miranda only hoped for the best.  
Andy deposited the book on the table and turned to leave when she heard her name in that soft voice spoken from behind.  
''Miranda!'' Andy exclaimed facing the editor who was watching her sharply as if searching something in her eyes. ''I didn't see you.'' She uncertainly smiled taking in woman's casual appearance.  
''Hello, Andrea. Would you like a cup of tea?'' Miranda asked and immediately regretted it as Andrea stared at her as though Miranda has grown another head. It was understandable of course but from Andrea it was hurtful and maybe talking with the girl wasn't such a good idea.  
Andy noticed editor's cheeks slightly colored and she looked almost pained when Andy stood dazed by an unexpected offer.  
''Yes.'' After a moment of tense silence Andy came back to her senses and answered then added unnecessary. ''I would.''  
''Good.'' Miranda exhaled in relief. ''Then come along.''  
Miranda busied herself with tea preparations and when she placed a cup before Andrea she was calm and collected again.  
Andy carefully took a sip and looked at her employer in wonder. ''It's exactly how I like it, Miranda. How did you know?'' Overwhelmed by the whole surreal thing Andy forgot the rule of never ask Miranda anything.  
''I pay attention to you, Andrea, whether you believe it or not.'' Miranda admitted and decided to dive straight away. ''I can't stop watching you. You are mesmerizing to me.''  
''W-what?'' Andy gasped and visibly paled. Eyes wide and hands trembling she put her cup on the counter. Her head was spinning, heart beating violently in her chest. 'Has Miranda just said what she said?' And then it hit her. Those were the same words she spoke to Irv. ''You heard us at the office. Why did you invite me here? Did you want to mock your lowly second assistant for laying her eyes on you?''  
Andy unsteadily stood planning to get out of Miranda's townhouse before her tears would flow.  
''Andrea! Wait.'' Miranda captured woman's hand not letting her to flee. ''It shouldn't have gone like this. I'm not mocking you I promise. Do you really think so little of me?'' She tried to re-collect her thoughts. It all went wrong so quickly. But Andy didn't give her the time to say more.  
''I'm sorry you heard us, Miranda. I know you are straight. Perhaps you are horrified or worse disgusted.'' Andy closed her eyes choking back a sob, a tear sliding down her cheek.  
Suddenly she felt two arms enveloping her in a gentle hug. Andy stiffened but Miranda smelt so good and her arms felt so wonderful rubbing her back lightly that she buried her head in editor's shoulder and shed her tears.  
''Shh, darling, it's alright.'' Miranda soothingly whispered. ''Don't cry, please. I'm not disgusted. How could anyone be disgusted by you? I'm sorry I made you cry. This was never my intention. Please don't cry, darling.'' Miranda repeated once again. She wasn't well-known for ability to comfort somebody. Usually it was quite the opposite in fact: Miranda was famous for making others weep.  
Miranda tightened her embrace when she sensed Andrea hesitantly placing her hands on Miranda's shoulder blades. Girl's tears eventually came to a halt and she raised her head and stared at Miranda not stepping from the hug. Miranda was looking at Andy with a mixture of worry, sadness, affection and a great amount of hope.  
''I didn't imagine this conversation going so wrong, Andrea.'' Miranda confessed not releasing her hold either. ''I wanted to find out if you meant what you said to Irv. Do you… do you truly?..'' Miranda stuttered not being able to voice the question. She kept looking at her assistant hoping against hope that Andrea would miraculously understand her unspoken request of confirmation the girl did indeed love her.  
''Oh, yes. Don't you see, Miranda? I'm madly and desperately in love with you. It's impossible not to be.'' Andy took a leap of faith because Miranda's behavior suggested she at least cared about Andy.  
Miranda felt her heart burst with happiness and joy when she heard Andrea confessing her love. She grinned widely and brought her hand to Andrea's face wiping remainder of the tears. ''You can't imagine what you mean to me, Andrea.''  
''I'm pretty sure I can.'' Andy said smiling brightly too and hoping she guessed correctly she pressed her lips chastely to Miranda's. She waited for other woman to determine if she wanted to move forward or not and was delighted when she felt that sensual mouth responding. Both simultaneously thought it was the most perfect first kiss either experienced.  
''Perhaps we should move to a more comfortable place where we could discuss everything.'' Miranda breathlessly offered taking Andy's hand in hers and leading them to a sitting room.  
They sat together on the sofa still holding hands. Andy gazed at Miranda excitedly. ''Does that mean you are willing to give us a chance?''  
''It does. I never was more confident in anything than I'm now.'' Miranda honestly answered. ''I'll make everything in my power to ensure your presence in my life. However I want you to promise me you'll talk to me when we disagree. I'm not an easy person to be with as you have obviously noticed. Promise me not to leave without speaking with me first.'' Miranda's voice broke on her last words and she felt traitorous tears gathering in her eyes.  
''I promise. God, I won't leave you no matter what.'' Andy hoarsely whispered drawing Miranda in her arms.  
''But you have nearly left me in Paris, Andrea.'' Miranda edged out of embrace, accusation and hurt clearly seen and heard.  
''I didn't think you cared, Miranda, and even then I returned to you. I reconciled with what you have done to Nigel and what I've done to Emily.''  
''I didn't want to drive you away with my words in the car. I wished to share my victory with you.'' Miranda's face was wearing expression of sadness and regret. ''Of course I should have known you wouldn't fall for this.''  
''Miranda, I don't want to be you. I want you. Simply as it is.'' Andy stated resolutely.  
''But you were repulsed by me. You said it yourself to Irv. And your strange therapeutic sessions or whatever is another matter for discussion.''  
''Please, Miranda, hear me out. It was not what you did but how you proceeded with it. Nigel trusted you, I'm quite positive he would understand if you confided to him. He told me you would pay him back eventually.'' Andy dropped her gaze at their joined hands. ''And I felt really bad after this whole situation and I stepped into his shoes for a moment and suddenly it was about me and you.'' Andy reluctantly explained realizing they should finally resolve the issue before they start anything.  
''Look at me, darling. I could never betray you. Please believe me when I say it. Whatever Nigel or you may think it wasn't easy for me. Towards you it would be unbearable.'' The editor shook her head mirthlessly. Andrea was watching her now openly and warmly and atmosphere in the room seemed to lighten.  
''I trust you, Miranda.'' Andy softly said and then they were kissing again. It was passionate but unspoken affirmation of intentions that left them both gasping for air.  
''Andrea, darling, you can't work for me. I won't be able to restrain myself from touching you.'' Miranda chuckled delightfully. ''Just imagine Irv's face if I kissed you.''  
''I'll give my two week notice and start to look for a job at some newspaper.'' Andy readily agreed. ''But there is one more thing, Miranda, that I need to make myself clear about. However strange it may seem to you Irv is my friend now. Probably even my best friend considering Lily and Doug don't want to have anything in common with me after Nate left. I can't give up my friendship now that we are together. He currently has a lot on his plate and he really helped me to straighten myself out. You know he is a very interesting company. Well, I like him a lot. He is nice if you get to know him.'' Andy nervously trailed off as she began to babble which always appeared to annoy Miranda and that was the last thing she wanted. Today exceeded Andy's wildest dreams, Miranda was giving Andy a chance and it was truly amazing and more. But back in Paris Andy decided she won't let Miranda control her life anymore. And keeping her friends was definitely a thing Andy won't back off.  
Surprisingly Miranda was by no means annoyed. She looked almost radiant as she laughed gleefully her eyes watching Andy with curiosity and fondness. ''Oh, darling, I promise I won't lock you in my basement however tempting it may be. If you want to stick to your little friend who I am to stop you. Come to think about it I could use some of Irv's wisdom as well. We have a meeting on Friday. Maybe we could discuss some matters apart from Runway budget.'' Miranda managed to sound seriously but mischievous spark in her gaze betrayed her completely.  
Elated Andy grinned at Miranda. ''Have you just made a joke about Irv?'' And then she pounced on Miranda tickling her mercilessly and making the woman laugh. ''Oh, you are a wicked woman, Miranda Priestly.''  
Miranda was squirming and trying to get away from Andrea but the girl had her pinned to the coach and looked as if she was content to stay where she was not that Miranda minded. Finally Andrea stopped her assault and now was stroking her cheek practically reverently. ''You are incredible, Miranda. I love you so much.''  
''Thank you, Andrea.'' Miranda whispered in awe and hugged her tightly. ''You have my heart.''  
They lied still with Andy on top of Miranda who was tenderly caressing Andy's chocolate tresses.  
''Am I crushing you, Miranda?'' Andy asked suddenly lifting on her elbows.  
''No, darling, come back. I like to feel your weight on me. '' Miranda carefully pulled young woman back. Having Andrea on top of her made her feel safe which she has never felt with any of her husbands in that position. All too soon for her liking Andrea moved to sit up offering Miranda her hand.  
''I should head home, probably. Or I would fall asleep on your coach with you.'' Miranda's displeasure clearly showed on her face. Andy's heart was swelling with happiness at the evidence that Miranda didn't want her to go. ''When you pout like that, Miranda, you are totally adorable.''  
''I do not pout, Andrea.'' Miranda pointed out each word with a death glare. However it didn't give its usual effect, her assistant's smile only widened. ''Honestly, Andrea, where did you get this preposterous idea? What I am? A four year old?''  
''Definitely not.'' Andy answered and kissed Miranda's twitching mouth sucking each lip hungrily between her own. After uncertain time she was amazed to discover she had both her hands under editor's blouse with no recollections at all how they got there. ''I'm afraid I really should go. We have a busy day tomorrow.''  
''If you must.'' Miranda grudgingly accepted. ''I'll show you out, darling.''  
She stood and took Andy's hand leading her to the front doors where they exchanged sweet goodnight kisses. ''I''ll see you tomorrow, Miranda.'' With this words Andy turned and left quietly closing the door.  
'One day you won't need to leave. I hope I won't wait for long for that day to come.' Miranda secretly smiled. 'After all Andrea knows how that thrills me.'  
Abruptly she remembered how it all had started and snorted loudly. Poor Irv didn’t know that apparently he was now Andrea's best friend and that meant she was going to try and make them sink a feud. Miranda was actually anticipating it. She could live with it. If the girl succeeded Miranda's work life would become more pleasant. And Miranda held utmost confidence in her Andrea.  
Her lips curling in a wicked smile Miranda was already planning different ways to make Irv squirm in his seat. Nothing too untoward just some things to cheer little man.  
She was Miranda Priestly all the same and now when she got what she wished so strongly it was time to have some harmless fun.  
Julia Ravitz could sleep peacefully. Irv was in good hands.


End file.
